Si tu n'étais pas parti
by Arie-Evans
Summary: James revient de France après avoir suivit un cours spécial pour devenir auror. Il se loue un appartement avec un autre gars qu'il ne connait pas beaucoup et dont personne ne peut lui en parler. Et devinez avec qui sort ce même mec?
1. intro

« Il a l'air bien cet appart' » pensa James Potter, jeune homme de vingt et un ans, cheveux noirs en bataille, yeux brun chocolat tout à fait appétissant, belle carrure, totalement irrésistible quoi. Le jeune sorcier venait tout juste de revenir d'une année passée en France pour des études spéciales d'auror. Il revenait dans son pays natal pour terminer ses études. Avant de partir de France, il s'était trouvé un petit logement à Pré-au-lard, qu'il allait partager avec un autre gars, un certain Paul Beauchamp. Personne n'avait vraiment pu le renseigner sur ce gars, sauf Sirius qui lui avait dit que c'était un chic type, d'une voix un peu mal à l'aise.

Il entra dans le bloc, se rendit à la cage d'escaliers et monta de cinq étages. Appartement 518. Il tourna la clef et ouvrit la porte. À gauche, il y avait une petite cuisine où un gars était en train de faire la vaisselle. On entendant la douche couler. Ce même mec tourna la tête et sourit. Il s'essuya les mains et vint à la rencontre de James.

-_Bonjour_, je suis Paul Beauchamp, tu dois être James Potter? Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Il avait un fort accent français. Il avait même dit bonjour en français.

-Effectivement, c'est bien moi, répondit James en lui serrant vigoureusement la main. Tu es français en?

-_Effectivement_, répondit Paul en riant, ça fait seulement deux ans que j'habite ici. J'ai entendu que tu revenais d'un très long voyage en France justement.

-Ouais et bien j'ai étudié là-bas pendant un an.

-Formation spéciale d'auror?

-Ouais.

Paul fit un sourire chaleureux à James et l'aida à transporter un sac jusqu'au salon. La douche cessa de couler.

-Alors comme tu peux le voir, ici c'est le salon, ma chambre, c'est la porte au fond du couloir, la tienne et bien, c'est la porte de droite, la porte de gauche c'est la salle de bain, dit Paul en pointant la place.

En parlant de la porte de la salle de bain, celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une belle jeune femme entourée d'une serviette. Ses cheveux roux dégoulinants dans son dos. Elle tenait un verre de vin dans sa main. Les yeux de James devinrent gros comme des soucoupes, son cœur se mit à palpiter. En même temps, on entendit le verre de vin éclater au sol. La jeune femme regardait le nouveau venu avec un air ahuri. Paul, quant à lui, ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait.

-Vous vous connaissez?

-Potter…

-Evans…

-… Je dois comprendre que oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Lily en se rendant compte qu'elle ne portait pour tout et en tout une serviette ridiculement petite.

-Je viens d'emménager ici.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était LUI qui venait s'installer ici! S'exclama-t-elle en s'adressant à Paul, les joues écarlates.

-Je ne savais même pas que tu le connaissais, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui, répondit Paul.

Cette phrase blessa James. « Pourquoi ça me blesse, elle me détestait, pourquoi elle aurait parlé de moi à qui que ce soit? » Alors qu'il pensait, Lily partit s'habiller. « -Je ne vais certainement pas passer la journée en serviette de bain!»

-Je suis désolé James, je vais aller lui parler.

Lily enfilait un chandail lorsque Paul entra dans la chambre. Elle portait une petite jupe blanche toute légerte à paillettes.

-C'est moi, je peux savoir ce qui arrive?

Lily soupira en recouvrant son polo blanc d'une veste bleu marin. Elle se tourna vers son petit ami et lui prit les mains. Elle le regarda un moment dans les yeux.

-C'est un peu compliqué, disons que j'ai essayé de rayer cette partie de ma vie de ma tête et voilà qu'il débarque comme ça, disons que ça fait beaucoup de souvenir, dit-elle en posant inconsciemment une main sur son ventre.

Paul ne le remarqua pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je… je vais aller m'excuser.

Elle passa à côté de Paul et ferma la porte derrière elle comme pour, sans parler, lui demander de ne pas venir tout de suite. Elle passa le couloir et se rendit compte que James était dans sa chambre. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Lily le regarda un moment. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Bien sûr, son visage avait vieilli, mûri, mais il avait toujours les même traits fin, les même yeux rieurs, les même cheveux en bataille. Elle cogna deux petits coups contre le cadre de porte et le regarda se retourner. Il se redressa comme un poil en voyant que c'était elle. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans parler, comme s'ils avaient le besoin de s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Lily finit par parler.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Si je m'attendais à ça, te voir débarquer dans mon salon…

-Ça va, disons que je n'ai pas été beaucoup plus sympathique, répondit James en lui faisant un petit sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas, encore trop surprise.

-Tu comptes rester longtemps ici? Demanda Lily, essayant de partir la conversation.

-Et bien j'ai signé un bail donc ouais, quand même un petit bout. J'essaie de me faire un petit chez moi. Depuis que tu es partie, je m'en veux.

-Depuis que JE suis partie? Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'es sauvé en France.

-Ouais bon, je serais quand même allé si ce n'était pas arrivé.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai fais exprès? Que je me suis dit « Et bien quelle bonne idée tiens, je pourrais faire chier James tant qu'on y est»? Demanda Lily, commençant à perdre son sang froid.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai seulement dit que si ce n'était pas arrivé, j'aurais du partir quand même.

-Mais là tu étais bien content d'avoir un échappatoire à ton erreur comme tu as si bien aimé l'appeler. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne reprend que les mots que tu as employé il y a presque deux ans. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier de cette journée. Tu aurais fais quoi si je te l'avais dit deux mois plus tard? Il aurait alors été trop tard et tu aurais du rester avec moi, oh malheur!

-Tu l'as fait alors?

-Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre? QUE J'ÉLÈVE CET ENFANT TOUTE SEULE ET SANS UN SOUS EN POCHE? Cria-t-elle avant de partir puis de claquer la porte d'entrée.

James ferma les yeux et se passa une main devant le visage. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Paul, posté au pas de la porte, les sourcils froncés. James soupira.

-Je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé, vraiment? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire si Lily ne veux pas en parler, c'est à elle de décider, répondit James en prenant sa veste.

-Vous êtes sortis ensemble?

James ne répondit pas. En passant le pas de la porte, il lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire « Ne me pose plus de question à ce sujet, je n'y répondrai pas de toute façon ». Il partit prendre l'air frais.

_Voilà! Je sais qu'il est court, mais ce n'est que le début, les autres chapitres vont être plus long, je compte faire entre 5 et 10 chapitres. Envoyez moi des reviews pour me dire comment vous l'avez trouvé!!_

_Arie Evans_


	2. le lendemain

Lorsque Lily revint à l'appartement, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Dès qu'elle eut ouvert la porte, Paul était déjà devant elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle le laissa faire, mais ne répondit pas avec beaucoup de conviction.

-Tu étais où pendant tout ce temps? Demanda Paul avec un regard où perçait l'inquiétude.

-J'étais allé faire un tour chez Emily. J'avais besoin d'oublier tout ça pour un moment. Et maintenant je suis crevée, je vais aller au lit, répondit Lily en se défaisant gentiment de son étreinte.

Elle jeta un infime coup d'œil dans la chambre de James en passant devant la porte pour se rendre compte qu'il dormait profondément. Elle ferma doucement la porte et alla à la salle de bain pour se démaquiller et se brosser les dents. Paul la rejoint et entra dans la douche. Pendant que Paul était toujours sous la douche, Lily sortit de la salle de bain et alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre de James. Elle s'approcha du lit et le regarda dormir. Il avait toujours le même air serein lorsqu'il dormait, comme un petit bébé.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu réagisses de cette façon? Je suis certaine que nous aurions pu réussir. Je ne veux pas être fâchée contre toi, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai dû tuer une petite partie de moi à cause de toi. Est-ce que je réussirai à te pardonner un jour? »

Elle posa ses mains sur ventre en retenant les larmes. Tous les jours elle y pensait. Tous les jours une pointe de regret et de remords venait percer dans son ventre. Elle alla se coucher, sans pleurer. Paul la rejoint quelques minutes tard, se collant contre elle.

Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, Paul dormait toujours. Elle se faufila hors de lit. Paul ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle enfila son peignoir et se rendit à la cuisine pour déjeuner. James était déjà là, en train de manger un bol de céréales. Il avait les cheveux mouillé, plaqué sur la tête. Ça avait toujours fait rire Lily de voir James avec les cheveux aussi peu en désordre. C'était si rare de le voir comme ça. Même si elle disait détester que ses cheveux soient en pétard, elle trouvait ça terriblement craquant. Ce matin, il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer et un t-shirt. Il lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit d'un signe de la main.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais matinal, dit Lily en se mettant deux toasts dans le grille-pain.

-Moi je n'ai pas oublié que tu essayais toujours de me retenir de me lever, répondit James en posant son bol dans l'évier.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avec nostalgie.

-Je suis désolé pour avoir été aussi con…

Lily dévia le regard et consulta sa montre avant de s'affoler.

-Oh mon dieu je suis en retard! S'exclama-t-elle avant d'aller filer s'habiller.

-Je me souviens aussi que tu étais en retard à tous les matins, murmura James pour lui-même.

Lily partit quelques minutes plus tard, pas maquillée ni coiffée. Elle mit une brosse, des élastiques et son maquillage dans son sac à main avant de filer. James la regarda partir puis machinalement, comme s'il n'avait pas arrêté de faire ça depuis qu'ils s'étaient laissés, alla enlever les toasts du grille-pain pour ne pas qu'elle brûle. Il partit avant que Paul ne se lève. Il n'avait pas envie de le croiser. James se rendit chez Sirius et Remus, qui habitaient ensemble dans un trois et demie. Ils auraient bien voulu accueillir James chez eux, mais il n'y avait pas de place. C'est Remus qui l'accueillit, les cernes encore plus marquées qu'à l'habitude.

-Alors vieux, comment s'est passé le matin avec miss Evans? Demanda Remus en posant une tasse de thé sur la table, pour James.

-C'était… comme si on ne s'était jamais quitté. Elle s'est réveillée en retard, mais sans le savoir. Elle s'est mise des toasts à griller puis elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle était en retard, elle est allé s'habiller puis elle est partie et c'est moi qui a enlevé les toasts du grille-pain pour ne pas qu'elles brûlent. Disons que ça n'a pas été bien long. La seule différence c'est que ce matin, elle ne s'est pas réveillée dans mon lit, elle n'a pas essayé de m'empêcher de me lever lorsque je me suis réveillé, dit James en soupirant.

Il ferma les yeux et mit ses deux mains devant son visage.

-Ce que j'ai été con! S'exclama-t-il en cognant son poing contre la table.

-Hé! Ce n'est pas parce que t'es fâché que tu dois démolir notre table, dit Remus en posant gentiment sa main sur celle de James.

-Désolé, je suis tellement enragé contre moi-même. J'y pense à tous les jours, tous les jours Lunard tu imagines? Je n'ai que ça dans la tête.

-C'est normal James, vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre. Maintenant il faut que tu apprennes à passer à autre chose. Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais tu dois être capable de la voir et ne pas penser au passé. Je suis désolé vieux, mais je dois aller travailler. Patmol devrait se réveiller bientôt, il a ramené une fille hier donc là il fait semblant qu'il fait la grasse matinée à tous les jours. Si mes calculs sont bons, il devrait se lever dans une minute. Bye mon vieux, dit Remus en lui prenant l'épaule.

-Au revoir, merci Lunard, t'es un super ami, répondit James.

Ils se serrèrent chaleureusement dans leur bras avant que Remus ne parte.

-Bye mon frère, dirent-ils en même temps.

Comme de fait, Sirius se leva exactement une minute plus tard. Voyant la mine déconfite de son ami, il retourna immédiatement à sa chambre. Deux minutes plus tard, il reconduisait une fille au pas de la porte.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Sophie, j'avais complètement oublié ce rendez-vous super urgent, je t'appelle dès que je peux d'accord? Excuse moi, dit Sirius avant d'embrasser la fille et de la mettre gentiment à la porte.

Il alla s'asseoir devant son frère de cœur.

-Alors, que ce passe-t-il?

-Je suis le pire des cons Patmol.

-Ça, ce n'est pas une nouvelle, dit Sirius en riant.

James lui frappa le bras en riant à son tour. Déjà, en une seconde, Sirius avait réussit à détendre l'atmosphère. Ils parlèrent un bon moment avant que Sirius ne doivent lui aussi se préparer pour aller travailler. Il était déjà en retard, mais il s'en fichait, son ami était plus important.

-Allez, vas travailler, sinon tu risque de perdre aussi ce job! S'exclama James en se levant.

-Oh ce n'est pas drôle travailler, je déteste ce job, déjà que je doivent me concentrer lors des cours d'auror, je dois en plus travailler.

-Bye Patmol, à ce soir, dit-il en sous entendant que la pleine lune était pour ce soir.

-Mouais… Une autre nuit blanche, ouais! S'exclama-t-il avec sarcasme.

-Ne fais pas le rabats-joie je sais que tu adore ça aider Lunard. Allez bye, à plus.

Ils se firent l'accolade puis James partit. Il alla prendre un petit café en solitaire avec le journal ouvert en pages des petites annonces de travail.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Depuis quelques semaines, ses rêves étaient toujours hantés par des malheurs. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil se levait. La jeune femme rousse bâilla avant de se rendre à la salle de bain pour boire un verre d'eau. Elle vit de la lumière sous la porte. Elle poussa la porte entrebâillée et laissa échapper un cri d'effroi. James se tenait au dessus de l'évier et se regardait dans le miroir pour essayer de nettoyer le sang sur son visage.

-Bon dieu! Tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'est arrivé? Demanda-t-elle en le forçant à s'asseoir sur le siège fermé de la toilette.

Elle prit une serviette et lui épongea le visage. Il la laissa faire en souriant.

-C'était la pleine lune, dit-il simplement.

-Je savais que c'était dangereux. Je te l'ai toujours dit. Et bien voilà, tu te ramènes ici avec le front fendu, voilà pourquoi je me faisais un sang d'encre à tous les mois pour toi. Une chance que je suis médicomage, je vais te recoudre ça en deux temps trois mouvements. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas écouté quand je te disais que c'était dangereux?

-Je fais ça pour mon ami Lily, il a besoin de nous, plus que jamais cette nuit là. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque, répondit James en grimaçant.

Lily termina ses affaires et se pencha pour faire ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait soigné: l'embrasser. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se redressa comme un piquet et son visage devint écarlate.

-Je… euh… Je vais aller me recoucher, tu devrais faire de même, dit-elle avant de filer.

James toucha ses lèvres avec le bout de ses doigts. Il soupira et se leva difficilement, courbaturé.

James se leva aux alentours de midi. Une chance qu'il n'avait pas de cours aujourd'hui! Il fila sous la douche, puis se prépara quelque chose à manger. L'appartement était vide, heureusement. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler à quiconque. Il avait eu de la difficulté à s'endormir à cause du baiser de Lily qui avait fait ressortir d'heureux souvenirs, mais douloureux à se rappeler.

- - - - - - -

_James était assis dans la cuisine de leur petit studio et regardait Lily faire la cuisine. Elle était si belle dans sa petite jupe blanche à paillette. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux avec une pince, laissé son cou libre. Le soleil illuminait la jeune femme, comme si elle avait une aura de lumière. James se leva, passa ses bras autour de la taille de Lily et lui embrassa le cou. Il se colla contre elle et lui embrassa la joue. Elle rit et tourna son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant encore et encore, James tourna la jeune femme face à lui. Il lui embrassa ensuite le bout du nez._

_-Je t'aime mon ange, murmura-t-il, un doux sourire aux lèvres._

_-Je t'aime aussi ma petite brute, répondit Lily en riant._

_Elle passa ses bras autour de cou et laissa reposer sa tête contre le torse de James. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et posa sa tête sur celle de Lily._

- - - - - - -

_Les deux amoureux venaient d'écouter un film, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre. Lily s'était endormie avant la fin du film, la tête sur l'épaule de James. Elle respirait tranquillement, son souffle chatouillant le cou de James. Il la prit comme une princesse, une main en dessous des genoux et l'autre autour de ses épaules. Il se leva et la transporta jusqu'à leur lit. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en se réveillant peu à peu._

_-Dors Lily, je te dépose dans le lit, dors mon ange, murmura-t-il à son oreille en la déshabillant. Il la recouvrit avec les couvertures. Il se déshabilla à son tour et se glissa entre les couvertures, se collant contre Lily pour la réchauffer._

_- - - - - -_

_James attendant Lily dans la cuisine. Ils avaient été invités à un souper pour la graduation de Lily en tant que médicomage. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle portait une robe rouge lui arrivant au dessus du genou. Elle avait de petites bretelles et un joli décolleté. James se mordit la lèvre en se levant. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa langoureusement._

_-Tu sais que c'est très risqué de porter cela?_

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Lily en riant._

_-Et bien, disons que… je vais avoir de la misère à ne pas te sauter dessus pendant le souper, répondit James en glissant un main sous la robe. Il l'embrassa encore en passant sa main sur la fesse de Lily._

_-James on a pas le temps, dit Lily en essayant sans grande conviction de se défaire de l'emprise de James._

_-Même si on arrivait quelques minutes en retard, qu'est-ce que ça ferait? Demanda-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille._

_Il commença à délacer la robe .Lily posa ses mains sur celle de James._

_-Ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps à l'attacher, ne la détache pas maintenant._

_On pouvait clairement lire le désir dans ses yeux même si elle disait le contraire. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses doigts étaient déjà en train de déboutonner la chemise de James. Il regarda ses mains et sourit._

_-En tout cas tes doigts, eux, sont d'accord avec moi, dit-il avec un petit air espiègle._

_Il finit de délacer la robe. Il fit glisser les bretelles de ses épaules et la robe tomba par terre. Il regarda Lily avec beaucoup de désir. Tout en l'embrassant, il l'amena vers leur chambre._

_James soupira bruyamment. Beaucoup trop de souvenirs douloureux. Il s'écrasa dans le divan et regarda la télévision. Il finit par s'assoupir._

- - - - - - - -

Lorsque Lily arriva, elle trouva James endormi sur le divan, la tête renversé à l'envers.

« Ce que j'aurais aimé qui ne soit rien arrivé.. »

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de James et le secoua doucement.

-Réveille toi Potter, réveilles toi, tu ne vas pas passer la nuit ici, dit Lily alors que James clignait difficilement des yeux.

-Il est quelle heure? Grogna-t-il.

-Il est presque 17 heures, Paul ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je vais aller préparer le souper. Le premier souper que nous allons passer ensemble depuis les « retrouvailles » ajouta Lily, plus pour elle-même que pour James.

Il se leva et s'étira longuement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Elle était tellement belle. Il avait envie d'aller la prendre dans ses bras. Il se dirigea lentement vers elle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour vous deux, s'exclama Paul en fermant la porte.

Il enleva son manteau et l'accrocha avant de se rendre à la cuisine et d'embrasser Lily. Il fit un grand sourire à James qui se contenta de lui faire un signe de la tête.

-Tu as passé une belle journée ma chérie? Demanda-t-il a Lily en la prenant par la taille.

-Ouais, c'était pas mal chargé, je suis épuisée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares pour le souper? Demanda Paul.

-J'ai acheté un poulet. Je vais faire ça avec du riz et des petits légumes, je ne sais pas trop lesquels encore. Tu veux choisir?

-Bien sûr, je vais regarder ce qu'il y a dans le réfrigérateur.

Il embrassa furtivement Lily avant de se rendre au réfrigérateur.

-Et toi James, passé une bonne journée? Tu as cherché du boulot?

-En fait non, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit alors je me suis réveillé très tard, répondit James.

Lily remarqua que James serrait les poings, grand signe de malaise et de frustration.

-Potter, tu veux aller chercher une petite bouteille de vin en face de la rue? Demanda Lily avec un regard du genre « Vas prendre l'air je sais que tu en a besoin ».

-Si tu veux.

Il prit sa veste et fila rapidement, reconnaissant à Lily de lui avoir donner l'opportunité de s'éloigné de Paul. Il trouvait ça dommage de ressentir des choses comme ça par apport à un homme si gentil en temps normaux.

Lorsqu'il revint, il vit les deux tourtereaux en train de se bécoter dans la cuisine. Lily poussa Paul et se rendit au four, tournant en même temps le dos à James.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Paul essayait d'engager la conversation, mais les deux autres ne semblait pas du tout en avoir envie. Paul et James finirent par parler de Quiddich. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Paul prenait des bouchés dans l'assiette de Lily, il lui prenait la main, lui envoyait des petits regards amoureux. James regardait tout ça avec une seule envie, foutre son poing à la figure de Paul.

Dès que le repas fut terminé, James prétexta un rendez-vous et parti prendre l'air.

Voilà! Il était plus long celui-là!! Je ne sais pas si les autres vont arriver aussi vite que lui, je vais essayer. J'ai eu beaucoup de reviews alors ça m'a donné envie d'écrire! Alors vous comprenez le principe, plus de reviews je vais avoir, plus vite le prochain chapitre va arriver! LoL!!

Arie Evans


	3. C'est dur!

Cela faisait une semaine que James habitait chez Paul et Lily et l'air était tous les jours plus tendu. James essayait de passer le moins de temps possible à l'appartement, ne supportant pas de voir les démonstrations d'affections des deux amoureux. Il passait le plus clair de son temps chez Sirius et Remus qui lui remontaient le moral.

Un soir, le jeune homme regardait la télévision, allongé dans le divan.

-Tu me fais une petite place? Demanda Lily avec une petite voix gênée, le rouge aux joues.

-Heu ouais, répondit-il en se redressant rapidement.

Ils restèrent un long moment assis côtes à côtes sans rien dire. Il bougea et son pied rencontra lui de Lily. Il s'arrêta et ne bougea plus, sentant le pied de Lily comme une brûlure de désir au travers de son bas. Il savait que Lily le sentait aussi. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder. Lily finit pas ramener ses pieds sous elle.

-Alors euh, je voulais m'excuser pour l'air tendu de cette semaine, ce n'est pas vraiment extra, dit-elle en regardant le plancher.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit James, ne la regardant pas non plus.

-Oui, c'est ma faute, je sais que c'est à cause de Paul et moi, je le sens James, mais je ne comprends pas, je veux dire, ça fait un an quand même, dit Lily en se tournant vers lui.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Il soupira et détourna la tête.

-C'est pas compliqué pourtant, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

-Et bien dis moi si ce n'est pas compliqué.

-Tu ne veux pas l'entendre Lily, parce que tu le sais parfaitement pourquoi. Tu ne veux seulement pas l'avouer que tu le sais.

-Non je ne sais pas, si je le savais je ne te le demanderais pas.

-C'est parce que je t'aime encore!!! Tu es contente maintenant?? Et ne viens pas me crier après que c'est le passé, c'est toi qui m'a demandé pourquoi est-ce que c'est tendu! S'exclama-t-il, parlant de plus en plus fort.

-POTTER! Ça fait un an merde!!! Un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu et tu penses m'aimer encore, tu ne ressens que les émotions du passé, c'est terminé entre nous deux, c'est du passé tu entends?

-VOILÀ POURQUOI JE NE VOULAIS PAS LE DIRE! Je savais que tu allais me dire ça, exactement! Cria-t-il avant de filer hors de l'appartement.

Lily resta assise à regarder la porte, menant un combat intérieur dans sa tête. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, c'était vrai qu'elle le savait, mais qu'elle n'avait pas osé y penser.

………………………

À deux heures du matin, Lily ne dormait toujours pas, James n'était pas rentré. Elle était assise dans la cuisine, à la table, une tasse de thé posé devant elle. Paul vint la voir, encore endormi.

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas dormir Lily, c'est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il fait.

-C'est ma faute Paul, répondit-elle simplement avant d'enfiler sa veste et de partir pour aller le chercher.

S'il n'avait pas changé d'habitude, il devait être au bar près du café _Starbuck coffee, _dans le quartier moldu. Elle transplana le plus près qu'elle pu et marcha le reste. Comme elle s'y attendait, il était assis au comptoir, une rangé de shooter vide devant lui. Elle alla le voir et le prit par le bras.

-Lily? C'est toi? Tu as changé tes cheveux? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-De quoi tu parles? Allez viens James, il est temps de rentrer, dit Lily en le prenant par le bras.

-Je viens tout juste d'arriver, et en plus je n'ai pas payé, protesta-t-il en tirant sur son bras.

Il accrocha tous les verres alignés qui roulèrent sur le bar. Il se précipita de mettre ses bras sur le bord du comptoir pour les empêcher de tomber. Lily les remit debout à l'aide du barman.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé Lily? Je ne t'ai pas dit où j'allais pourtant.

-Tu es venu au même endroit où on s'est embrassé la première fois, je savais que tu allais venir ici, répondit la rousse, embarrassée.

-Combien il vous doit? Demanda-t-elle au barman.

La somme qu'il lui dit lui fit tomber la mâchoire. Elle prit son portefeuille, paya, puis le remit dans son sac à main.

-Allez viens James, t'es fou de boire autant merde! Tu es mieux de venir et vite, dit Lily en l'empoignant par le bras.

Il se leva et se tint précairement sur ses jambes molles.

-Attend un peu, ça tourne, dit-il en se tenant au comptoir.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Lily et se colla contre elle. Elle se crispa, mais le laissa faire. Elle passa son bras dans son dos et l'aida à sortir. James n'arrêtait pas de parler, de se lamenter. Ils finirent par se rendre à l'appartement. Lily avait les jambes et les épaules en compote. En ouvrant la porte, elle vit James s'asseoir par terre.

-Oh non lève toi James, il faut rentrer, tu ne vas pas dormir ici voyons, soupira-t-elle.

-J'ai tout gâché en Lily, c'est terminé à jamais dis moi? J'ai tout gâché, je suis le pire des idiots, le pire des cons, dit James en se redressant à l'aide Lily.

-Mais non James, on va arriver à ta chambre et tu vas dormir, ça va te faire le plus grand bien.

-Je ne parle pas de ça Lily, je parle de nous deux, dit-il alors qu'il était pratiquement rendu dans ses bras.

Lily se figea tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle le vit. L'Amour. « Non, il est saoul, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.» Il soupira et essayer de marcher tout seul, mais faillit s'effondrer. Elle se précipita pour l'aider. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre où il se laissa tomber dans son lit. Une seconde à peine et Lily l'entendait déjà ronfler. Elle le regarda un moment et remarqua qu'il était tout habillé. La rousse se souvenait qu'il détestait dormir habillé. Il dormait toujours mal s'il était trop habillé.

« Il est saoul, il ne s'en rendra pas compte. » Se disait-elle, mais pourtant, elle se dirigea tout de même vers lui et commença et délacer ses souliers. Elle lui retira ensuite ses bas puis le regarda encore un moment. Elle lui retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de nuit. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allait lui rappeler bien des souvenirs qu'elle voudrait oublier. Il se tourna sur le dos, comme si inconsciemment, il lui demander de lui enlever son linge. Elle finit par déboutonner sa chemise. Elle lui retira doucement, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, même si une sirène de police ne l'aurait pas tiré du sommeil. Elle remarqua que sa chemise était trempe et sentait l'alcool, ce qui signifiait que son chandail en dessous aussi était trempé. La rousse lui retira son t-shirt, les joues écarlates. C'est avec le visage le plus écarlate qu'elle eut jamais eu qu'elle s'attaqua à ses pantalons. Elle détacha sa ceinture, le bouton et la fermeture éclair, puis fit glisser ses pantalons, le laissant en caleçon. Lily tira la couverture de sous lui et le borda.

-Bonne nuit James, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'elle-même ne l'entendit presque pas.

………………………

Lorsque James se réveilla, il avait l'impression d'avoir été renversé par un bus. Il s'assit dans son lit et remarqua qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon.

« Je ne me rappelle pas de m'être déshabillé hier… »

Il se leva et pris une serviette avant de se rendre à la salle de bain. Il tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte mais elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Lily cria au meurtre en voyant James de l'autre côté de la porte. Encore une fois, elle ne portait qu'une serviette sur elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Tu aimes ça me faire peur ou quoi? Tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque? Demanda Lily, encore surprise.

-Hé moins vite, je viens tout juste de me réveiller. J'ai un sacré mal de tête, tu me laisses passer? Grogna James.

Lily remarqua que James n'avait pas ses lunettes donc il ne devait probablement pas se rendre compte qu'elle n'était couverte que d'une ridicule serviette. Elle fila à sa chambre et laissa James entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle enfila une jupe en jeans avec un débardeur blanc. Elle sécha ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort et rehaussa ses boucles, se regarda dans le miroir un moment avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle vit Potter sortir de la salle de bain, sa serviette entourée autour de la taille, découvrant ses muscles. Il tourna la tête vers elle, lui fit un petit sourire avant de filer à sa chambre. Elle soupira et se rendit à la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut rejoint par James, avec ses lunettes sur le nez et habillé cette fois ci.

-Euh Lily… je voulais te remercier pour hier. Je me suis assez mal comporté et tu m'as beaucoup aidé hier, merci, dit James en regardant ailleurs.

-Ce n'est rien. Disons que je me sentais mal de m'être disputé avec toi, répondit Lily. James se rendit au réfrigérateur et regarda à l'intérieur. Il prit le jus d'orange et alla se prendre un verre. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour se rendre à la table, Lily était tout près de lui, venant tout juste de se tourner pour aller se prendre une tasse. Il sentit son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, son pouls s'accélérer. James vit le visage de Lily rougir. Il posa timidement une main sur sa taille, puis une autre sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur. Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement. Lily rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec désir. Il approcha son visage du sien et Lily s'avança à peine pour coller ses lèvres contre celles de James. Elle passa doucement ses mains dans le cou de James, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Le baiser se fit plus ardent, plus désireux. James plaqua doucement Lily contre le frigidaire, l'embrassant plus ardemment. Lily passa le chandail de James par-dessus sa tête et posa ses mains sur son torse musclé. James passa une main sous la jupe de Lily, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Lily. Elle repoussa James, le souffle court. Il ne dit rien, sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça. Il la regarda en se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça James, on aurait jamais dû… faire ça. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Elle prit son sac à main puis partit. James soupira en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Il n'avait plus du tout faim ni soif. Oui il avait soif, soif de Lily. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Maintenant, il n'arriverait plus à penser à autre chose. Il aurait seulement envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans ses bras, de… Enfin, il fallait penser à autre chose parce que comme c'était, il ne l'aurait plus jamais près d'elle.

……………………

Lily marchait dans les rues, des milliers de souvenirs emplissant sa tête.

_Il était près de deux heures du matin et Lily revenait de chez Emily, son amie, où les deux filles avaient étudié pour leur examen du jour suivant. Elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds dans l'appartement lorsqu'elle vit James assoupit dans le salon. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. La rousse se rendit jusqu'à son petit ami et l'embrassa, ce qui le réveilla._

_-Mmm, il est quelle heure? Demanda James en s'étirant._

_-Il est près de deux heures, répondit Lily en l'embrassant de nouveau, allez viens._

_James grogna et tira Lily sur le divan, avec lui. Lily éclata de rire et l'embrassa doucement._

_-James, on doit aller au lit, allez viens._

_-Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, on peut dormir ici…_

_-Et demain tu vas me casser les oreilles en me disant que tu as mal dormi, il n'est pas question allez viens, je dois bien dormir, j'ai un examen demain… et bien techniquement c'est aujourd'hui en fait… En tout cas allez viens._

_Lily se leva difficilement parce que James essayait de la retenir._

_-Femme, couche toi ici, dit James avec une voix d'homme de Cro-Magnon._

_Lily le frappa sur le bras avant de filer à leur chambre. Elle vit James arriver en se grattant la tête, les yeux pratiquement clos._

_-Ce n'est plus de mon âge de veiller si tard, dit James avec une voix de vieux._

_Lily éclata de rire._

_-Tu sais bien que je veux te faire mourir le plus vite possible pour hériter de ton argent pépé! Dit-elle en riant._

_James fit semblant de tomber sur le lit, raide mort. Lily se précipita pour l'embrasser en riant. Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il lui fit un sourire plus qu'amoureux, le regard perdu dans celui de Lily. Lily sentit la main de James remonter sous son chemisier. Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser._

« Je dois arrêter de penser à ces souvenirs, je dois penser à pourquoi je l'ai laissé, il n'aurait jamais été là pour l'enfant, pour moi, pour nous aider…

_Ça faisait une semaine que Lily faisait un souper pour James et qu'il ne venait pas manger. Elle laissa tomber le repas avec l'assiette dans la poubelle, frustré. C'est à ce moment que James apparu dans la cuisine. Lily se tourna vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs._

_-Ça ne te tentait pas d'arrivé deux minutes avant alors que ton repas était toujours sur la table, en train de REFROIDIR!_

_-Je n'ai pas pu arriver avant, je faisais un travail avec Sirius, un truc vraiment important que nous devions remettre aujourd'hui et que nous venons tout juste de finir, dit James en laissant tomber son manteau sur une chaise._

_-Et tu ne trouvais pas que c'était une bonne idée de me téléphoner, de passer une seconde pour me dire que tu ne rentrais pas souper?_

_-Relaxe Lily, je suis désolé ok, c'est terminé, je vais être là à présent._

_-Ça fait une semaine que je gaspille de la bouffe pour toi!!Répliqua Lily._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as toi? Pourquoi tu me sautes à la gorge, ça ne te faisait rien que je loupe un souper avant!_

_-Ça fait sept soupers que tu loupes! Ça commence à faire! S'exclama Lily en prenant le manteau de James pour l'accrocher._

_-C'est quoi, tu vas me foutre à la porte parce que je ne suis pas venu souper?_

_Lily le regarda et se mit à pleurer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'était fâché pour si peu, pourquoi pleurait-elle à présent? James s'approcha d'elle, tendant les bras. Lily se recula. Elle avait sa fierté tout de même. James s'approcha encore et alors Lily se laissa tomber dans ses bras._

_-Je suis désolé Lily, murmura James à son oreilles avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue._

Ouais… Ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur souvenir pour détester James…

_Terminé! Il a été un peu plus long à venir ce chapitre, je suis désolé, j'avais beaucoup de travail à l'école! Envoyez moi des reviews s'il vous plait. Je sais que je vous remercie déjà individuellement, mais je vous remercie encore pour tous les beaux reviews que vous m'envoyez, ça me fait chaud au cœur!!_

_Arie Evans_


	4. C'est difficile quand on aime toujours

Une autre semaine avait passé depuis leur dernière dispute. Ils s'évitaient le plus souvent possible. James allait toujours manger chez Sirius et Remus. Il trouvait ça ridicule. À cause d'une erreur, assez grave il faut le dire, il s'empêchait d'aller chez lui pour ne pas voir Lily.

Alors qu'il retournait à l'appartement, il s'arrêta au petit café pour se prendre quelque chose à boire. Il remarqua que Lily était au comptoir et attendait sa boisson. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de partir, mais se prit en main et se dirigea jusqu'au comptoir. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à côté de Lily et lui fit un sourire. Elle lui répondit d'un infime sourire.

-Est-ce qu'on va être encore longtemps comme ça? Soupira James.

-Comment?

-À s'éviter, à changer de trottoir lorsqu'on se croise, à faire semblant qu'on ne s'est pas vu? On habite dans le même appartement, il serait temps qu'on commence à se parler. Tu ne veux pas faire la paix?

Lily resta silencieuse, sirotant son café. James commanda. Il scruta le visage de Lily, comme s'il pouvait y trouver une réponse à toutes ses questions. Elle avait les sourcils un peu froncés, ses yeux émeraude plongés dans son café. De petites mèches de cheveux roux foncé lui tombaient dans les yeux. Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Tu as raison, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il va bien falloir qu'on se parle un jour. Par contre, je ne te promets rien, à toutes les fois que je te vois ou que je pense à toi, c'est toujours tu sais quoi qui me vient en tête. Je n'arrive pas à oublier. Je sais que ça fait un an, mais j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de peine et tu n'as pas été là pour moi, ça été encore plus dur. Je vais tout de même essayer, dit Lily en lui tendant la main. Amis?

-Amis, répondit James en serrant sa main.

Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux et Lily lui répondit. Ils rentrèrent ensemble. L'ambiance était assez pesante, mais c'était soutenable. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, s'habituant tranquillement à l'autre.

- - - - - - - - - - -

James marchait en direction de l'appartement de ses deux amis. Il venait de passer au cinéma et tous les trois, ils allaient se taper un bon film d'action ce soir. Une belle soirée entre mec, rien que des mecs. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut surpris de ne trouver que Sirius.

-Il est où Lunard? On va être en retard, dit James en regardant sa montre.

-Euh… il a été retenu au boulot, tu sais cette affaire super compliqué de transfert d'organe, et bien il y travaille toujours et il risque d'y travailler toute la nuit… Il n'y aura que nous deux, répondit Sirius, un peu mal à l'aide de devoir expliquer pourquoi leur ami leur avait fait faux bon.

-Bon et bien allons y que tous les deux… on peut passer chez Frank, peut-être qu'il voudra bien laisser sa fiancée pour un soir.

-Ouais bonne idée, répondit Sirius en enfilant ses souliers.

Le téléphone sonna. Sirius se précipita sur le téléphone pour répondre, s'enfargeant dans ses lacets. Pendant qu'il écoutait, il fit une grimace à James. James lui répondit et Sirius se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il se reprit et répondit :

-Ça ne peut pas attendre à demain?

…

-Ok c'est bon j'ai compris.

-…

-OUI J'AI COMPRIS MERDE!

Il raccrocha le téléphone, frustré. Il lança un faux regard noir à son frère de cœur.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait acheter cet engin de merde? À cause de toi mon patron a pu me rejoindre très facilement et je dois retourner au travail parce que il y a un truc urgent!!

-Comme si c'était moi qui avais donné ton numéro à ton patron! Répondit James. Et notre soirée elle? J'ai déjà acheté les billets moi! Déjà que j'en perdais un, j'en perd deux. Je ne vais pas y aller tout seul.

-T'as qu'à y aller avec…. Lily tiens! S'exclama Sirius comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre.

-Ouais et je vais pas du tout avoir l'air de la draguer : « Hé Lily ça va tu veux venir au cinéma avec moi? » Répliqua James avec sarcasme.

-Je suis désolé vieux… Dit Sirius avant de transplaner.

James soupira avant de retourner à son appartement et de trouver Lily et Paul en train de se bécoter. Il se racla la gorge et essaya de sourire lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers lui.

-Oh salut, dit Lily en souriant, gênée, tu vas bien?

-Oui oui et toi?

-Oui, ça va.

…

-J'ai trois billets pour aller au cinéma, Sirius et Remus m'ont laissé tombé… le travail… vous voulez venir avec moi?

-Ouais/ Non…

-Et bien moi je ne peux pas, répondit Paul, j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu avec des amis. Je m'en allais.

Il embrassa Lily et serra la main de James avant de partir. James lui jeta un coup alors qu'il fermait la porte puis se tourna vers Lily qui le regardait déjà. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

-Je vais aller chercher ma veste, dit-elle avant de filer à sa chambre.

Ils marchèrent pour se rendre au cinéma puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner dans un lieu public moldu. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps, le film débutait lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Merde, il ne restait que les deux bancs dont l'accotoir qui les séparait était brisé, comme s'il 'y avait qu'un banc. Ils s'assirent le plus loin possible de l'autre, mais ils ne pouvaient empêcher leurs jambes de se frôler. Situation bien inconfortable pour les deux.

Alors que l'action était à son maximum, Lily n'écoutait pas une parole, ou plutôt coup de fusil, du film. Elle sentait la cuisse de James contre la sienne comme une brûlure ardente de désir incontrôlable. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose que James dans son lit, comme un an auparavant. Elle avait les joues en feu.

-Je vais aller au petit coin, je reviens, dit Lily.

James hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris et se leva pour la laisser passer. Lily passa, frôlant leur corps un contre lui. Ils se suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce que Lily atteigne le bout de la rangée. Lily se précipita dans les toilettes, comme pour mettre encore plus d'espace entre James et elle. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, les joues écarlates, le souffle court. Elle se mit de l'eau dans le visage pour se rafraîchir et pour calmer son rythme cardiaque. Elle se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir et refit son maquillage. Elle ne se maquillait normalement jamais. La jeune femme retourna à la salle de cinéma et cette fois, elle ne passa pas face à James. C'était moins pire de sentir son dos contre le torse du jeune homme.

_Alors qu'elle était partie…_

Dès qu'elle eut disparu, James se laissa tomber la tête encore les mains. Il soupira de désespoir. Pourquoi cette femme lui faisait-elle autant d'effet?

« Putain, ce n'est plus la mienne, elle ne veut plus de moi et elle sort avec un autre mec, il faut que je me la sorte de la tête! C'est juste impossible de l'oublier. Je l'aime trop… »

Il se frotta le visage avec ses mains et regarda vers la porte de la salle. Lily entra au même moment. Il retourna son attention vers le film dont il n'avait pas écouté une minute.

Lorsque le film finit, ils sortirent le plus rapidement possible. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une minute à peine avant que le ciel ne se déchaîne, déversant un torrent de pluie. Les deux jeunes adultes regardèrent le ciel pendant un cours instant. James retira son veston de cuir et le donna à Lily pour qu'elle me mette sur sa tête.

-Et toi? Tu vas attraper la grippe, non non garde le, dit Lily en lui tendant le manteau.

-Prends le Lily, il ne fait pas froid, ça va aller, répondit James en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Lily soupira quelque chose comme : « plus borné que ça tu meurs… » Mais posa tout de même le veston sur sa tête. Elle était déjà mouillée, mais ça, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop occupé à sentir l'odeur de James au dessus de sa tête. Ils traversèrent du côté sorcier et transplanèrent jusqu'à leur appartement. Lily tendit son veston à James, remarquant à quel point il était trempé, collant son chandail à lui, moulant ses muscles déjà bien formés. Elle n'arrivait plus à regarder ailleurs, ailleurs que James, que son torse, son cou, son visage, ses yeux qui la regardait avec le même regard que lorsqu'il était ensemble et qu'il la désirait, que son front couvert par ses cheveux trempés.

James regardait Lily, le regard gourmand, désireux. Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement, lentement. Avant même qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus, Lily était déjà partit à sa chambre en courant.

Elle claqua la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, son souffle était court, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Elle entendit James cogner à sa porte. Elle ne répondit pas, n'ouvrit pas la porte, ne bougea même pas. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Si jamais elle le voyait, elle ne serait plus en mesure de s'arrêter.

-Lily. Lily je t'en pris, ouvre la porte. Je suis vraiment désolé, je vais me tenir à carreau je te promets. Mais laisse moi te voir, je veux te parler.

Lily secoua la tête, ce que James ne pu pas voir.

**Je suis désolé que ça ai prit un mois a posté ce chapitre!! J'en écris un autre ce soir et je vous le poste demain. Promit, ou après demain, mais certainement avant la fin de la semaine! Je vous le promets!! Envoyez moi des reviews.**

**Arie Evans**


	5. Amitié?

_Elle claqua la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, son souffle était court, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle entendit James cogner à sa porte. Elle ne répondit pas, n'ouvrit pas la porte, ne bougea même pas. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Si jamais elle le voyait, elle ne serait plus en mesure de s'arrêter.  
-Lily. Lily je t'en pris, ouvre la porte. Je suis vraiment désolé, je vais me tenir à carreau je te promets. Mais laisse moi te voir, je veux te parler.  
Lily secoua la tête, ce que James ne pu pas voir._

-Lily, tu vas bien?

Elle se retourna vivement. Paul se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il la regardait, inquiet. La jeune femme sourit en secouant la tête.

-Non… oui oui tout va bien, je… je viens d'écouter un film et c'était triste, tu me connais, mentit-elle en lui faisant un joli sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Quand il voulu prolonger le baiser, elle se recula en souriant.

-Je dois y aller… j'ai promis à Alice que je l'aiderais à coucher son neveu.

-Bye ma belle, tu reviens pour dormir? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, ne m'attend pas.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement puis fila. En passant dans le salon, elle croisa le regard de James qui écoutait la télé. Il lui dit à travers ce regard comment il était désolé, désolé d'en avoir tant eu envie. Elle secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas le temps ». C'était ce que ça voulait dire.

Elle partit prendre l'air, puis passa effectivement chez Alice. La jeune femme accueillie la rousse surprise. Elle la fit passer au salon, réajusta son peignoir et lui proposa un café. Lily accepta, s'excusant d'avoir réveillée son amie.

-Ça va, au moins Frank n'est pas là ce soir, c'est lui qui aurait été triste d'être réveillé. Alors raconte moi ce qui se passe, dit doucement Alice en lui préparant son café.

Lily vida son sac, depuis qu'elle avait vu James pour la première fois depuis un an. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit, tout ce qu'elle avait gardé pour elle. Alice l'écouta sans jamais l'interrompre. À la fin, Alice la prit dans ses bras. Sans s'en être rendue compte, Lily s'était mise à pleurer. Lily se redressa et sourit, un sourire triste, mais un sourire d'espoir.

-Ça va bien ma Lily, tu veux dormir ici cette nuit? Demanda Alice en se levant.

-On dirait que tu lis dans mes pensées, répondit Lily en riant.

Alice avait un don pour rendre son sourire à Lily. Les deux femmes allèrent se coucher. Elles parlèrent pendant un long moment, s'endormant aux premières lueurs du matin.

* * *

Pour James, ça ne se passa pas exactement pareil. Paul alla le rejoindre, lui proposant une bière. James refusa, ce qui n'arrivait que rarement.

-Est-ce qu'un jour vous allez me dire ce qui se passe entre vous? Demanda finalement Paul après un long moment.

James ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel, comme cherchant une réponse. Il dirigea son regard vers Paul. Celui-ci le regardait déjà, le regard grave.

-Il se passe rien entre Lily et moi, tu te fais des idées.

Il se leva avant que Paul ne réponde, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide.

-Tu ne me feras pas croire ça. Vous vous cherchez constamment du regard. Dès qu'elle remarque ton absence, elle me demande si je sais où tu es. Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'arrive et qu'elle pleure, et que toi tu es ici, dans le salon, le regard perdu je ne sais où. Ne viens pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien.

-Il a eu, mais c'est terminé maintenant, c'est fini, soupira James.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux en pétard parti dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il soupira longuement, passa ses mains sur son visage. Il essaya de s'endormir, mais ça lui était impossible, l'image de Lily lui revenait constamment en tête. Il repensait à tous les beaux moments qu'ils avaient vécues, puis aux dernières semaines, pimentées de querelles, de chicanes, mais aussi de réconfort, de complicité. Il s'endormit aux premières lueurs du matin, soupirant encore.

* * *

Lily revint chez elle, plus détendue. Alice et elle avait parlé un long moment de ce qui lui arrivait et elle y voyait plus clair maintenant. L'amitié entre James et elle était importante, c'était ce qui mettait un terme définitif à leur ancienne relation. Déterminée à faire la paix avec James, elle fut surprise de ne pas le trouver éveillé. Elle alla embrasser amoureusement Paul, le salua, se blottit un moment dans ses bras.

-Tu es colleuse ce matin, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Paul en souriant.

Lily haussa les épaules, l'embrassa encore.

-Tu sais où est James? Je dois lui parler, dit la rousse.

Le sourire de Paul se figea. Encore lui.

-Il dort encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu me tournes le dos ce matin?

-Tu me tournes le dos depuis qu'il est arrivé. J'ai parlé à James hier. Il ne voulait rien me dire, mais toi tu es ma petite amie, alors tu peux me dire ce qui se passe. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes comme deux aimants.

-Comment deux aimants? On n'est pas ensemble à ce que je sache, c'est avec toi que je suis en ce moment.

-Il est où James? Tu as vu James? Tu sais si James est ici? Est-ce que James est la? Tu sais si James est ici? Il faut que je lui parle, répondit Paul en imitant Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as toi? Je n'ai pas le droit de parler avec notre colocataire? Je dois lui parler pour qu'on fasse la paix ok? Parce qu'on s'est chicané hier. On s'est engueulé et je trouve ça idiot parce que je vais devoir vivre avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous parte. C'est pour ça que je dois lui parler ok, et je ne le cherche pas tout le temps, tu te fais des idées. Je ne le cherche plus, je m'en fou, s'exclama Lily en claquant la porte de l'appartement.

James avait tout entendu, il allait se lever, mais décida de rester un peu plus longtemps dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir maintenant. Mais de quoi il parlait Paul!? Ils ne cherchaient pas tout le temps du regard, ils n'étaient pas toujours ensemble. Il alla prendre sa douche, puis fila sans même que Paul ne s'en rende compte. Il se rendit au café pour se prendre à boire avant de partir à la recherche de Lily. La dernière fois, elle était venue le chercher dans un endroit où il ne soupçonnait même pas qu'elle aurait pensé. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur et trouver où était-elle. En entrant, il vit une rousse accotée au comptoir. Sa recherche n'aura pas été trop difficile.

Il alla prendre place à ses côtés, ne disant rien.

-Tu nous as entendu? Demanda Lily.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. James hocha la tête. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque et la massa doucement. Il savait que ça lui faisait du bien. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller pendant un moment. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux et se tourna vers James.

-Il faut qu'on fasse la paix, définitivement. On vit sous le même toit après tout. Ça fait de la peine à Paul qu'on… ne soit pas amis, dit Lily en tendant.

Le regard de James passait des yeux de Lily à sa main. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Ce qu'elle voulait dire. En parlant de Paul, elle avait fermé la porte entre eux. Il finit par prendre sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Ironiquement, ce contact lui brisait cœur. Il scellait l'accord de ne plus se toucher.

-J'ai droit à un dernier baiser? Demanda James.

Lily sourit et déposa un rapide baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle disparu dans la rue. James paya la note et alla voir ses amis. Il cogna à la porte et Sirius lui ouvrit.

-C'est terminé, il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre Lily et moi.

Sirius le laissa entrer.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Cornedrue, il y a toujours de l'espoir, dit Patmol en se laissant tomber dans le divan du salon.

-Je te le dis Patmol, c'est fini. On a fait la paix ce matin, pour être amis, amis tu entends, c'est terminé, soupira James en se passant les mains sur le visage.

-James Potter qui laisse tomber, c'est la première fois que je vois ça.

-Si je ne le fais pas, je vais la perdre définitivement, même en amie. Écoute, je ne peux pas la perdre pour toute la vie, ça m'est impossible. Je ne peux pas me passer d'elle. Je l'aime tellement.

-Et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir être avec elle sans jamais y penser? Demanda Remus qui venait d'arriver.

Il avait une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux trempés. Il sortait de la douche.

-Je vais toujours y penser, toujours….

**Voilà! Je sais qu'il n'est pas bien long, mais je voulais le poster parce que le prochain risque de prendre deux semaines… parce que je suis dans ma période d'examens à l'école, je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire.**


	6. Un souper entre amis

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu abandonnes Lily, ça fait combien de temps que ce petit accord a été passé? Demanda Sirius alors qu'ils faisaient une petite partie d'échec.

À l'extérieur, il pleuvait à boire debout. Remarque, à ce temps de l'année, ce n'était pas exceptionnel. La pluie cognait contre les carreaux de la vitre du salon comme une mitraillette. Le chauffage était à son maximum parce qu'avec cette humidité, on avait froid jusque dans les os. James, lui, avait froid jusque dans son cœur. Abandonner la partie avec Lily, c'était la chose la plus difficile au monde.

-Ça fait trois semaines… trois semaines que je ne la regarde plus, qu'on ne plaisante plus parce que c'est trop dur… trois semaines que je la vois avec cet idiot et que je n'ai même plus l'espoir de la revoir à mes côtés.

-Et après tu viens me dire que tu te sens libre? Tu es en train de te détruire James!

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse?! S'emporta James. Elle est heureuse en ce moment! Elle est heureuse avec ce mec! Je ne vais pas gâcher sa vie, elle m'a clairement dit que je n'en faisais plus parti. Je ne vais pas faire exprès pour la monter contre moi. Je dois aller en cours, il ne reste qu'une semaine. Après, je pars… ailleurs.

Il se leva et se prépara pour partir.

-James, je suis désolé, c'est juste que ça me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça. Tu es mon frère et quand tu ne vas pas bien, je ne vais pas bien non plus, dit Sirius en se levant à son tour.

-Ça va Patmol, je suis désolé de m'être fâché contre toi, c'est juste que la tension est à son maximum.

Ils se firent une accolade puis James partit en transplanant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily était chez Alice, la tête couchée sur la table. Alice lui jouait dans les cheveux.

-C'est vraiment plus difficile que je ne le croyais, soupira Lily.

-Lils, c'est normal qu'au début, tu penses toujours à lui. C'est normal, mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Tu es avec Paul... mais si tu veux retourner avec James, c'est ton choix, dit Alice.

C'était la première fois qu'elles parlaient ouvertement de la possibilité de retourner avec James.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Alice, si jamais il me refaisait un coup de la sorte, je ne pourrais pas le surmonter. Ça été assez dur la première fois, je ne veux pas revivre ça.

-Tu crois que tu es plus heureuse avec Paul?

Lily leva la tête, regarda Alice avec un regard du genre « Ne me demande pas ça ».

-Ce que j'aurais aimé qu'il ne soit jamais rien arrivé et qu'on soit toujours ensemble, sans problème.

-Il te l'a dit Lily qu'il était prêt maintenant, tu me l'as dit l'autre jour, dit Alice en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Il disait ça juste pour que je retourne avec lui.

-Lily, tu commences à penser pareil comme à Poudlard. Il a changé, vraiment.

Lily soupira et reposa sa tête sur la table. Alice recommença à jouer dans ses cheveux.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain soir, James était allongé sur le divan et regardait la télévision. Il s'ennuyait carrément. Lily et Paul était parti à un souper de la famille à Paul et ne reviendraient que tard dans la soirée. Il changea de poste lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il se leva pour voir qui était venait d'entrer. Lily se tenait sur le seuil, les cheveux trempés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Vous ne deviez pas revenir tard? Demanda James, ne sachant pas s'il était heureux ou pas de la voir.

Ces temps ci, c'était toujours difficile pour eux de rester seul, les deux dans la même pièce.

-Je suis assez épuisée et ils allaient prendre un café un peu plus loin. J'ai décidé de revenir à la maison. Je vais aller prendre une douche, répondit Lily en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

James se laissa retomber dans le divan et continua à regarder la télévision. Lily sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, en pyjama avec une serviette sur la tête. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de James et étendit ses jambes sur la table basse. James remarqua qu'elle s'était mise du vernis à ongle rose sur les orteils.

-On écoute un film? Proposa Lily en volant la manette à James.

-Eil! S'exclama James en riant.

Il essaya de lui reprendre la manette, mais Lily la cacha sous elle. James se laissa retomber de son côté, boudant Lily.

-Gros bébé, dit Lily en riant.

-C'est pas juste, c'est moi qui l'avait, répondit James, tournant le dos à Lily.

James se souvint avec qui il était et cessa de rire. Il se retourna vers la télévision et Lily fit de même, ressentant ce que James pensait. Elle trouva un film et posa la manette sur la table basse.

Après seulement quelques minutes, les deux jeunes gens étaient très mal à l'aide. Le film était une histoire d'amour basé sur un homme qui avait fait un mauvais coup à sa petite amie, qui l'avait laissé suite à cela. Quelques temps plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard et devaient se côtoyer tous les jours.

James jetait de rapides coups d'œil à Lily, voir si elle s'était rendue compte de la ressemblance avec leur propre histoire. Elle regardait ses ongles, les joues écarlates. Elle n'osait pas regarder James, de peur de croiser son regard. Elle se força à bailler et s'étira.

-Je suis vraiment épuisé, je suis fatiguée, tu me diras comment fini le film, dit Lily en se levant.

Elle fila à sa chambre et s'accota contre la porte. Elle soupira en se passant les mains sur le visage.

« Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, on ne peut pas vivre sous le même toit… Il faut que je trouve une solution, je ne veux pas l'empêcher de vivre non plus… »

James, assis dans le salon, soupira longuement.

« C'est impossible, vivre ici. On ne peut pas vivre ensemble, c'est impossible. Ça me tue de penser ça, mais pourtant, on n'a pas le choix, ça nous rend plus triste qu'autre chose…. »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily avait enfin trouvé une solution pour mettre fin au malaise en elle et James. Elle mettait des vêtements dans un sac lorsque Paul entra dans la chambre. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui embrassa le cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je vais dormir chez Alice pour quelques nuits. Frank part en mission et elle s'ennuie toute seule. Je vais tout de même passer pendant la journée, mais je vais dormir la, pour lui tenir compagnie. Ce n'est que pour quelques jours, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Lily en lui embrassant la joue.

-C'est moi qui vais me retrouver seul.

-James est là, tu n'es pas seul.

-Tu sais bien que moi et James, ce n'est pas la grande amitié. Pas que je n'ai pas essayé…

-Paul, j'ai déjà accepté, je ne peux pas lui dire non maintenant, dit Lily en terminant son sac à dos.

-D'accord, mais tu vas venir me voir de temps en temps… je m'ennuie de toi, on ne se voit jamais, dit-il en passant doucement sa main sous sa jupe.

-Paul, je n'ai pas le temps, je suis déjà en retard, dit Lily en prenant sa main dans la sienne, Alice et moi on va venir souper demain, d'accord? Bye.

Elle l'embrassa et partit en mettant son sac sur ses épaules. Elle croisa James qui entrait au même moment. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Où tu vas?

-Je vais dormir chez Alice… pour plusieurs nuits, on vient souper demain.

Ils se regardèrent un moment. James la regardait comme s'il lui disait de ne pas partir. Lily détourna la tête et passa à côté de lui, frôlant son corps.

Lily arriva chez Alice quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était passée au club vidéo pour louer quelques films à regarder avec Alice. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Alice qui embrassait Frank. Frank salua rapidement Lily en la prenant dans ses bras avant de filer. Alice vint à son tour prendre Lily dans ses bras.

-Alors, tu es ici pour quelques jours? Je t'ai fait un petit nid dans le salon, viens voir, dit Alice en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Lily la suivit et vit le divan, ouvert pour former un lit, de jolies couvertures et des oreillers moelleux. Lily prit son amie par les épaules et la remercia.

-C'est bien gentil de m'héberger quelques nuits.

-Ce n'est rien cocotte, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi?

Lily éclata de rire et sauta sur le lit, rapidement rejoint par son amie.

Le soir suivant, Lily conduisit Alice chez elle pour le souper.

-Ne fixe pas James d'accord? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te connais tu sais, tu vas le regarder en riant et il va être mal à l'aise si tu fais ça. Et ne parle pas trop avec lui, il va croire que tu veux l'éloigner de moi, je le connais aussi.

-Lily, calme toi, ce n'est qu'un souper de retrouvailles après tout. On va parler de Poudlard, James va me demander si ça va bien avec Frank. Alors s'il te plait, calme toi, dit Alice en lui prenant la main.

Lily serra fort sa main puis ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Les deux garçons étaient dans la cuisine et préparait le souper, ne se parlant pas. Ils se tournèrent simultanément, faisait pouffer les deux filles.

- Alice! Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était vu! Tu vas bien? Demanda James en lui baisant les deux joues.

-Je vais très bien merci, et toi? Répondit Alice en souriant.

-Je vais très bien, répondit James en hochant la tête.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lily qui venait de rejoindre Paul pour voir ce qu'il préparait. Alice regardait James avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'était ce qu'elle croyait, il était toujours fou amoureux d'elle. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Alice et vit son sourire.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Oh pour rien, je suis contente de te revoir, ça faisait si longtemps. J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau à Poudlard, répondit Alice en le prenant de nouveau dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi… moi aussi…

Ils soupèrent et, comme Alice l'avait prédit, James lui demanda comment ça allait avec Frank, puis ils parlèrent pour le reste du repas de Poudlard, des farces des Maraudeurs, des Maraudeurs eux-mêmes.

Après quelques coupes de vin, un repas, un dessert, et plusieurs heures de bavardages, Lily eut du mal à cacher son bâillement.

-Et bien je crois que nous allons y aller, dit Alice en riant.

Lily lui frappa le bras en riant. Elle regarda James qui riait aussi en la regardant. Elle sourit puis regarda Paul qui observait leur échange visuel. Elle lui fit un joli sourire. Il lui répondit sans grande conviction. Lily soupira et se leva, en même temps qu'Alice. Elle fit signe à Alice d'attendre deux secondes et alla voir Paul, qui s'était levé lui aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Murmura Lily en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Rien du tout, répondit Paul en la prenant par la taille. On ne se voit pas souvent, c'est tout.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle lui embrassa la joue puis retourna vers Alice et James.

-Et bien au revoir, dit Lily.

Elle embrassa James sur les deux joues, faisant semblant que c'était tout naturel, même si son cœur battait à la chamade. James prit le même air détendu, même si on sentait qu'il bouillait à l'intérieur. Il embrassa aussi Alice en lui disant que ça serait bien de la revoir.

-Bien sûr, on reviendra, dit Alice en prenant son amie par le bras.

Les deux filles quittèrent l'appartement, bras dessus, bras dessous.

**Voilà mon chapitre! Il n'en reste plus qu'un. Je vais peut-être tardé à débuter une autre fiction après parce que je pars en voyage cet été, mais je vais écrire pendant mon voyage et à mon retour je vais poster tout cela!**

**A plus tard! Envoyez moi des reviews!**

**Arie Evans**


	7. Émotion

**Voilà mon dernier chapitre pour cette fiction! Je suis désolé si j'ai tardé à le poster, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à me connecter sur internet avec cet ordinateur! Enfin, le voilà! J'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fiction, que je devrais poster aux alentours de l'automne, en même temps que je vais finir mes quelques fictions sans fin.**

James était assis à la table de la cuisine, un gros bouquin devant lui. Le manuel de l'auror. Son examen était le lendemain et il n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça. Il avait dit à Sirius que lorsqu'il aurait son diplôme, il irait exercer son métier ailleurs. Il devait faire ça. C'était pour le mieux. Mais il n'avait pas du tout envi de partir sans Lily.

-James, tu as reçu une lettre, dit Paul en lui tendant la lettre.

James l'ouvrit, lu. Son visage s'éclaira.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le jeune homme toujours debout.

-Ça fait quatre ans que mes parents sont morts et que leurs biens sont disputés par beaucoup de personnes. Ils ne trouvaient pas leur testament. Ils viennent de le trouver et m'apprennent à l'instant qu'ils m'ont tout légué, même le manoir à Goddric Hollow. Je n'aurai pas besoin de partir! S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

-De quoi tu parles, partir?

James transplana sans répondre. Il alla annoncer la nouvelle aux Maraudeurs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James sortait de son examen pour devenir auror, avec un diplôme à la main. Pourtant, il n'était pas très heureux. Il partait ce soir pour aller vivre dans le manoir familial, sans Lily. Il ne l'avait dit à personne sauf à Sirius, Remus et Peter. Ça faisait une semaine que Lily n'avait pas couché chez eux. Il était triste de ne pas la voir, mais en même temps, il savait qu'ainsi, elle ne dormait pas dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il rentra chez lui, alla directement à sa chambre, prit un parchemin et écrit une lettre à Lily.

Après un moment qui lui sembla être une éternité, il plia le parchemin et le posa sur son bureau. Il finit rapidement ses bagages. Le jeune homme fit un sort de rapetissement sur ces bagages et les mis dans ses poches. Il sortit dans le couloir, la lettre à la main, une boule dans la gorge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily, assise dans le salon chez Alice, regardait un film avec celle-ci. Depuis quelques minutes, elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

-Voyons, qu'est-ce que tu as Lily? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demanda enfin Alice, lassée de la voir se tortiller sans arrêt.

-J'en sais rien, j'ai envie d'aller chez moi on dirait. Aller faire un tour et leur dire bonjour. Je ne me trouve pas très fine de les laisser ensemble alors que je sais qu'ils ne s'aiment pas trop. On pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour tout à l'heure, proposa Lily.

-Je dois aller faire l'épicerie après le film, peut-être que tu peux y aller pendant ce temps et je te rejoins là bas.

-D'accord, parfait, dit Lily en souriant.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis le matin, elle avait comme une drôle d'impression. Son estomac ne cessait de se serrer, l'angoissant au plus au point. C'était comme si elle sentait que quelque chose se préparait et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Lily s'était dit que ça serait une bonne idée d'aller voir Paul pour se faire réconforter… en fait, son subconscient lui criait d'aller voir James, mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Paul était assis dans le salon, écoutant la télévision. Il se tourna en entendant James arriver.

-Tu pars? Demanda-t-il entrevoyant sa chambre vide.

-Ouais, je vais aller vivre au manoir de mes parents… chez moi en fait. Tu peux donner ça à Lily quand tu la verras? Je n'aurai pas le temps de lui dire au revoir, dit James en lui tendant la lettre.

-Bien sûr, dit Paul en prenant la lettre.

Ça ne lui faisait rien qu'il ne dise pas au revoir à Lily, ça lui laissa la rousse pour lui.

-Bon… Et bien j'y vais… On se reverra sûrement un jour, au revoir Paul, dit James en serrant la main de Paul en guise d'au revoir.

Il passa la porte et disparu dans le couloir. Il descendit tranquillement les marches, jetant sans arrêt des coups d'œil en arrière, comme s'il rêvait que Lily sortirait de l'appartement et lui demanderait de rester avec lui, pour toujours.

« Arrête de rêver James, elle ne sortira pas. Elle n'est même pas là. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne veut plus de toi. Elle te l'a assez dit comme ça, tu ne trouves pas? Tu as raté ta chance, il y a bien longtemps. »

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et sortit à l'extérieur, sous la pluie battante.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-On y va? Demanda Lily, la main sur la poignée de porte.

-Oui, répondit Alice en riant de l'impatiente de son amie.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis un sacré bout de temps, depuis Poudlard en fait. Les deux filles transplanèrent du hall d'entrée du bloc appartement. Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Lily et des deux garçons quelques secondes plus tard. Lily ressentit que quelque chose manquait dans la place.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en allant embrasser distraitement Paul.

Elle regarda aux alentours, cherchant ce qu'il manquait.

-Tu as changé quelque chose? On dirait que c'est différent ici.

-Je n'ai rien changé. Mais James est parti, il m'a demandé de te donner ça, répondit Paul en lui tendant la lettre.

-Il est parti… Pour la soirée?

-Non. Pour toujours, une histoire d'héritage…

Lily ouvrit prestement la lettre et lut. Son cœur manqua d'éclater en mille morceaux. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau au fur et à la mesure qu'elle lisait la lettre, si bien qu'elle fut incapable de lire la fin.

_Chère Lily,_

_Ça me tue de devoir t'écrire cela, mais je sais que je ne serai pas capable de te le dire en face. Tu sais la bataille pour l'héritage de mes parents, et bien ils ont trouvé le testament et tout m'appartient. Comme j'ai assez d'argent pour nourrir une armée pour le reste de ma vie, et plus encore, je vais continuer de payer ma partie du loyer, seulement, je n'y vivrai plus. C'était trop difficile. Toi. Moi. Paul. Toi et moi. Paul et toi. Ce n'était pas un bon mélange. Ça aurait mal fini. On aura plus à se voir, tu n'auras plus à me répéter que nous deux, c'est du passé. Je ne m'y ferai jamais, alors aussi bien que tu ne sois pas là pour que je ne fasse pas de rechute. Je t'ai aimé depuis que mon regard s'est posé sur toi, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours. Mais ça m'a tout l'air d'être un amour impossible puisque j'ai commis une erreur irréparable._

_Tu ne te rappelles sûrement pas de la première fois que je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi… Moi je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était la St Valentin, en cinquième année. Je t'avais remarqué depuis quelques semaines et me demandais comment t'approcher. Je dois avouer que c'était peu commun pour moi de me poser des questions au sujet d'une fille. Disons que j'avais la vie facile sur ce côté, côté que tu m'as toujours reproché soit dit en passant. Je suis arrivé avec un bouquet de roses, mais à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu avais déjà entendu parler de mes exploits amoureux et ça ne t'avait pas charmé…Même si j'ai ri, sur le coup, je pleurais à l'intérieur. Tu as raison, je crois qu'au début, je te courrais après parce que tu me résistais… Mais après, je t'aimais vraiment. Après la cuisante humiliation à la quel j'ai eu droit au bord du lac à la fin de notre cinquième année, j'ai réalisé que tu m'avais blessé pas seulement parce que tu m'avais dit tout cela devant tant de gens, c'était seulement que tu m'aies dit tout ça avec tant de haine, tant de répulsion. _

_Quand tu as enfin accepté de sortir avec moi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureux. C'était comme… Comme le paradis. C'était un rêve merveilleux jusqu'à ce que le cauchemar commence. Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai pu te faire ça. Je m'en voudrai toujours, même si tu me pardonnais._

_Je sais que c'est idiot de t'écrire, j'ai l'air d'un peureux. Peut-être. Peut-être que j'ai peur que tu me rejettes._

_Sache seulement que même si on ne se verra plus pour le restant de nos vies, je t'aimerai toujours, la nuit comme le jour._

_James Potter_

Lily s'essuya les yeux, essayant de prendre le dessus. Elle n'y arrivait pas, les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle se tourna vers Paul.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

-Une dizaine de minutes environ.

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle l'avait raté, de dix minutes. Elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie à cause de dix minutes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille le rejoindre au manoir Potter et de toute façon, elle ne savait pas où c'était.

-Vas-y Lily, il est parti en marchant en direction de la cabane hurlante, dit Paul, regardant par la fenêtre, comme s'il voyait toujours James marcher.

Lily leva les yeux pleins de larmes vers son petit ami.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes, plus que moi, plus que tout. Ça se voit comme un nez au milieu du visage. Cours, tu as encore le temps de le rattraper, dit-il en prenant sa main pour l'aider à se lever.

-Paul je, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Alors ne dis rien, bye Lily. Je t'aurai toujours dans mes souvenirs, d'heureux souvenirs.

Lily l'embrassa amoureusement, un baiser d'adieu. Elle serra Alice dans ses bras.

-Vite, va le trouver, murmura Alice à son oreille.

James marchait tranquillement en direction de la cabane hurlante, où il avait rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec ses amis. Il avait besoin de tous ses efforts pour ne pas pleurer. Il serrait les mains le long de son corps pour faire sortir les émotions d'une autre façon. Il était un homme, il ne devait pas pleurer, pas devant tout le monde en tout cas. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour ne voir qu'une mer de gens, une mer de couples amoureux se tenant par la main, s'embrassant, s'enlaçant. Il se retourna en regardant le ciel, lui demanda pourquoi lui n'avait pas le droit à ça, comme tous les autres.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily dévala les escaliers, sauta les dernières marches et se précipita à l'extérieur. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle pu en direction de la cabane hurlante. Le souffle court, elle tournait la tête de tous les côtés pour le trouver, pour voir une tête aux cheveux noirs en pétard. Elle pleurait encore, ne voyait rien à cause de ses larmes.

Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Elle respira un bon coup, s'essuya les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux se remplissaient à une vitesse qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais vit, quelque cent mètres plus loin, avant que ses larmes ne l'empêchent de voir quoi que ce soit, une tête aux cheveux noirs éclatés. Son cœur se gonfla aussi gros qu'une mongolfière.

Elle se mit à courir encore plus vite que tout à l'heure.

-JAMES!!!!!!!!!

Le concerné se retourna rapidement, n'eut que le temps de voir une tête rousse avant de se faire enlacer si fort qu'en temps normal, il aurait eu mal. Mais en ce moment, il l'aurait serrer encore plus fort.

-Ne me laisse pas James, jamais. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Ne me laisses pas, murmura sans arrêt Lily à l'oreille de James, qui sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

-Jamais, je ne te laisserai jamais partir, tant que je serai en vie, tu seras avec moi, répondit-il avec ardeur.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, la regarda un moment, sentant les larmes rouler sur ses joues rougies par l'émotion, puis l'embrassa si fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Si fougueusement. Il recula son visage du sien de quelques centimètres, pour bien la voir. Elle pleurait aussi. À chaudes larmes. Il était tellement soulagé en ce moment, il avait le cœur si léger. Il sentait le souffle de sa dulcinée lui caresser le visage, ses mains lui caresser la nuque, les cheveux, le visage.

-Tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi Lily.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Épouse-moi.


End file.
